empire_of_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyi'k'sa'maes'o
Tyi'k'sa'maes'o (commonly known as the holder of the dark) is a title given to a Snake that has a special affinity to the lack of light. There can only be one holder at any given time, and there is not always one in existence. The existence of the holder was discovered by Rehandoril, the Fanatic. Origin of the Title The Snakes, upon their origin, were an anarchist society, without class or leaders. However, most of The Snakes were afraid of deep intergalactic space, and required the high-energy light from galaxies to feed on. Eventually, some of The Snakes ventured away from galaxies, but most did not return. Long after, one Snake eventually returned from the deep with supreme power over the rest of The Snakes,and it was named Tyi'k'sa'maes'o. The rest of The Snakes were originally harmed by the darkness the holder brought with them, but eventually the species learned to feed on the dark and were able to survive without the light. The first holder, who died around -50,000 gained the honorary name of Sculatu, except it is only honorary. Nothing is known of its life or death, just like the other snakes. Holders of the Title The Second Holder Approximately 1,000 years after Sculatu's death, a Snake spawned with several mysterious abilities. It is hypothesized that this holder led to the destruction of the Crasd, a star cluster on the fringes of the Galaxy. The second holder was called Obeoru. Empty Period Until about -43,000, no new holders were spawned. It is likely that this period without a holder is what led to the first developments of light-sensitive organisms, those who could gather energy and special abilities from light. The Third Holder Around -43,000, long after Obeoru's death, a third holder was spawned. By this time, many of the Snakes surrounding the Galaxy knew of the holder's existence. The third holder is considered to be the most powerful holder in the first five, leading to the destruction of an entire satellite galaxy. This holder was called Marresu. The Fourth Holder Around -40,000, the fourth holder was spawned. This holder was generally considered to be one of the weakest, and was hypothesized to have been actually killed by another snake, ending it's life prematurely. This holder was given the name Havilil, which is Gil for "puny". Largest Empty Period After Havilil, no new holders were spawned, as most of the feeding grounds for the holder (satellite galaxies and remote star clusters) had been destroyed. A new holder only spawned during the First Galactic War. The Fifth Holder (The Death-Drinker) Around -3,500, after the First Galactic War, the level of carnage was so great that it spawned a new holder. During the life of this holder, Gellin corpses seemed to disappear when no one was looking. This was because the new holder had taught some of the other snakes to feed off of a new form of darkness: death. This holder gained the title of Brusdwek, The Death-Drinker, and died around -3,000.